


Again?

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: The reader gets stuck in an awkward position with a mistletoe.





	Again?

You were starving so you were thankful when Dean decided it was time to pull over to eat. The place you stopped at was like all of the typical diners you had always eaten at on hunts. You got out of the car to be hit with the cold air immediately. It hadn’t been snowing, but the cold made sense since it was December only days away from Christmas.You all started making your way into the diner, Jack was hot on your heels. You’ve been helping him out a lot since he’s not used to everything in the world yet so he’s kind of been stuck to your hip, but you didn’t mind. In fact, you found it quite adorable. 

Once inside the Diner the aroma of cinnamon instantly hit you. You looked around noticing the place was completely decorated with Christmas stuff and some light Christmas jingles were playing. 

“Oh my, look at you two,” an old lady cheered startling you, “Aren’t you guys the cutest. Well, go for it.” 

Looking behind you, you saw Jack standing there just as confused as you were. Once you looked back to the lady she pointed above both of your heads. You followed along with her finger to find a mistletoe placed conveniently above you and Jack. Not wanting to disappoint the old lady you slowly turned to Jack just to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Before either of you could stop Jack had turned, probably to ask you what was happening, but your lips ended up meeting his. 

At first, you were too shocked to do anything and you weren’t too sure if it was a normal reaction, but you could’ve sworn Jack started to kiss you back. Now you pulled away realizing what had just happened, worried that Sam and Dean probably just saw what happened and worried about how you were going to explain that to Jack. You turned to walk away with a blush on your cheeks noticing that the old lady was more than happy.  You took Jacks hand leading him to the table Sam and Dean had found while you guys were preoccupied. 

“Nice of you to join us lovebirds,” Dean said with a smirk as you both sat down. 

“Shutup,” you said giving Dean the stink eye. 

“Y/N?” Jack questioned. You looked up to him signaling you were listening, “What was that?”

“A kiss,” you mumbled. 

“What’s a kiss?” He questioned further. 

“It’s a form of affection, you do it mostly with the people you love. Like couples or parents might kiss a newborn baby.” 

“Oh,” he paused, “I think I like kiss.”

“You do?” you chuckled.

“Yes, can we do it again?” 

“Woah, slow down buddy. You haven’t even taken me on a date.”

“What’s a date?” He asked. 

“You have a lot to learn, Jacky boy.” 


End file.
